Bootista
Bootista (also known as Batista) is a barely moving and breathing wrestler, working for the WWE,got the "Bootista" name by the nuclear, unmask god Choora wanted to suck Dick of whiteatched wave of boos he gets when he shows up every week on RAW and Smackfer sala khosas lun Choora feydown. He has been the champion of the company several times in some very, very forges all londa Panchoda lun Choora di Choora dattable reigns,also notorious for his skinny jeans, absolute lack of clothing style, intense no selling Choora do beyond aor overselling and horrible spear execution.BATISTA IS AWESOME eh John cents Enid Animal,juicing up and top of the food chain era (2007-2010) Hand picked by the boss - Vince Mcmahon many, many years ago, Bootista "rose to stardom" ever since going over Triple H at Wrestlemania 21 and picking his first world title,defeating a member of the wrestling illuminati (Triple H) showed that Mcmahon has really invested hope in the Animal as a main eventer project. Bootista continued his path of domination by winning against a bunch of much better wrestlers like Edge,Chris Jericho,Randy Orton and The Undertaker. Bootista ended his first stint with the WWE in 2010 when he did a rage quit after losing few times to John Cena in pointless matches, losing many times to a member of the wrestling illuminati can mean only that he was about to be depushed and knowing that, the Animal decided to part ways with the company by what he does best (whining) and started pursuing a MMA career at the age of 40! (quite young). Mid life crisis and MMA career attempts (2011-2013) After his WWE departure Bootista went on a mid life crisis, stopping the steroids so he can try himself in mixed martial arts,for which he was absolutely unprepaired, his body drastically shrinked but his head became five times bigger, resulting in him getting the "Big Head nickname.But the changes didn't stop there,since he was abscent from TV, Bootista decided to experiment with his hair styles and did various ridiculous ones which made him look everything but not intimidating.Between that and wearing hipster glasses, Bootista started his training for MMA and after like a year of it, he finally stepped inside the ring for his debut, which was against the easiest possible opponent - an extremely obese old guy that looked like everything but not a fighter went on to embarass and almost defeat Bootista, who looked way too weak and not ready for such fights, after a lot of struggling Bootista overcame the odds and won in his first and final MMA fight, then he decided to stop with the fights as well and to pursue a career in subpar low tier Hollywood movies, where he is not required to do much besides saying few lines and pretending to throw punches. Return to WWE and heavy breathing days (2014-) Bootista's return in January of 2014 sparked up the hardcore wrestling smarks because the guy was supposed to return as muscular as he used to be but instead he returned in the worst shape of his career, obviously shrinked because of not juicing up in the last 3-4 years and became notorious for his slow movement and often gasping for air for several minutes during the very few matches he has wrestled in so far, which resulted in him needing an oxygen mask and few tanks of oxygen to secure that he doesn't collapse.What pissed off the wrestling smarks most though was the fact that Bootista was immediately put in the main event of Wrestlemania upon his arrival (despite being out for 4 years and being 45 years old!), which was provoked possibly by the fact that Vince Mcmahon,a well known roided up wrestler lover and the company head honcho, was thinking that the show will not draw as much money as he wishes without a huge meat head wrestler in it,thus picking Bootista for the job.Much to the pleasure of the majority of marks and smarks Bootista lost the match and then returned to his rightful place in the midcard by rejoining the re-established Evolution stable with the master of the shovel Triple H and captain baby oil,the line forgetting Randy Orton.